I'm Fate's Bitch
by Scion Nexus Prime
Summary: For some reason, this story got deleted... anyways, Sakura take Naruto shopping and it results in Naruto playing a prank on Neji Hyuuga. A prank that ends up with Neji chasing Naruto around Konoha in rather feminine clothes and a shirt proclaiming just how much he worships fate. Poor Neji... he'll never look at a collar again.


Okay, at one time I was a major fan of anime and manga... I was totally obsessed with them. Now, I'm completely obsessed with Transformers, but I still like anime and manga somewhat. I found this story on my computer when I was going through all my files... I can't believe I forgot about this. It made me laugh when I read over it. I used to write funny shit like this all the time...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he was dragged through a store by Sakura. His pink haired team mate was determined to get him out of his kill-me-now orange jump suit and into some more ninja appropriate clothing. He didn't see what was wrong with his clothing. After all, he had painted the Hokage Monument while wearing the jumpsuit and hadn't been spotted until he was finished. Turning his attention back to Sakura, he rolled his eyes as she held up a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt.

"What about these Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. He really didn't want to change his clothing. He liked his orange jumpsuit. Sakura sighed and put the clothes back and began shuffling through the shirts. As she shuffled through them, one caught Naruto's eye and he grabbed it, a smirk on his face. A snicker escaped him, and he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, get me this shirt, and I'll let you choose whatever you want… as long as you add a few things to the clothes you choose."

Sakura looked at the shirt he was holding and arched her brow, giving him a 'What the fuck?' look. Then she shook her head. If it got Naruto out of that horrid kill-me-orange jumpsuit, she'd do it…

Several hours later…

Naruto snickered as he snuck into the Hyuuga compound, the shirt he'd asked Sakura to buy him tucked into a backpack, as well as a skirt he had managed to snag from his team mate's room when she wasn't looking. He was wearing some of the clothes she had picked out for him. A pair of dark blue ANBU pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, skin tight dark blue gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. A dark blue beany covered his hair, and he had a dark blue backpack on his back holding the shirt and other items he planned on using for his… mission. Sneaking through the Hyuuga compound, he checked several rooms before finally finding his target's location – the bedroom of one Hyuuga Neji. Smirking, he made his way to Neji's futon, shuttering a little as he found the Hyuuga male only sleeping in his boxers.

'Did not need to know he wore Care Bear boxers…' Naruto thought, shuttering as he saw the little bears decorating Neji's boxers. Turning his attention back to his task, he pulled the shirt and skirt out of his bag, as well as a bottle of glue he had made. It was a special glue… it wouldn't dissolve with water, or heat. It only dissolved 24 hours after being applied to something. So Neji was going to suffer 24 hours of humiliation. And to make sure he suffered that humiliation, Naruto had applied a special seal to the shirt and skirt he was now carefully slipping on Neji – a seal that made it so that the clothing couldn't be covered up. If Neji tried to cover them, whatever he tried to cover them with would be burned to pieces. Snickering as he finished, Naruto took one last look at Neji before quickly getting the hell out of the Hyuuga compound. He couldn't wait for the chaos of the morning to come…

The next morning…

A scream woke up the inhabitants of all of Konoha, and more than half of them moaned and rolled over in bed, wondering just what the resident prankster had done this time.

"NARRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO!"

One Uzumaki Naruto snickered in the tree he was sitting in as he watched Hyuuga neji storm through the Hyuuga compound. Everyone he passed did a double take before snickering as he passed. The feminine looking Hyuuga was wearing a bright pink skirt and a black tang top that had the words 'I'm fate's bitch' printed on the front and 'I just lost my collar' printed on the back, the words in neon pink. Seeing the furious Hyuuga storm around the compound, in a pink skirt and a tang top with those words on it, made Naruto howl with laughter and he fell out of the tree he was in, rolling around on the ground and clutching his sides. His laughter attracted Neji's attention rather quickly, and the Hyuuga stormed over to Naruto.

"Naruto… I am going to kill you!"

Naruto managed to stop laughing for a few moments and look up at Neji. The fury on Neji's face had Naruto on his feet and racing away in moments, Neji hot on his tail. Naruto smirked as he ran through the village before he started laughing again, making Neji growl.

"What the fuck are you laughing about dead last!"

Naruto snickered.

"You! You're chasing me, through Konoha… in that!"

Neji stopped dead as he realized that he was doing exactly what Naruto wanted… he was in the middle of Konoha… in a fucking bright pick skirt and a shirt that had the words 'I'm fate's bitch' on the front and 'I just lost my collar' on the back.

"NARRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOO!" He screamed in anger before chasing after the annoying blond once again.


End file.
